


Competitive Natures

by Alisanne



Series: HD Aurors [102]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 13:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14262006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Competition just gets them going.





	Competitive Natures

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt 520: Come.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

Competitive Natures

~

Draco made a sound that was more animal than human. 

Hands tightening on Draco’s hips, Harry repeatedly slammed into him, breath stuttering as Draco’s inner muscles clung to his cock. 

“Fuck,” wheezed Harry, his lips barely brushing Draco’s. “Want you…come first.” 

Arching his back, Draco dragged Harry’s cock deeper, even as he braced his shoulders against the wall. Face flushed, eyes wild, he was gorgeous, and when he smiled, it was feral. “I can last until you come,” he growled. 

“Why’s everything…a fucking competition…with us?” Harry moaned. 

“It’s our nature,” gasped Draco. “Now…more fucking, less talking.” 

~

The world narrowed down to Draco, he was all that mattered. Their eyes locked, Harry rammed into him, his strokes inexorably pushing them both towards ecstasy.

“So…stubborn,” Harry whispered. 

Draco’s eyes swirled with amusement, lust, and love. “You can talk.”

Yes, he could. Harry grinned. “True,” he said, his forehead pressed against Draco’s. “I can. And if…I did…it’d be all about…how tight you are…how you feel like liquid silk around me, how just looking at you makes me—”

“ _Harry_ ,” Draco choked out. “Please!” 

Harry’s thrusts went staccato. “Come for me now and I will, baby.” 

~


End file.
